Lucy's guide to life
by Kiss Queen Love Kiss
Summary: If your ever looking for advice or you need to see a psychologist, then Dr. Lucy's the one you go to. She will give you all the advice you need for life. I'm feeling really burnt out at this point, and I have a huge lack of motivation.
1. Chapter 1

**A NOTE FROM THE DOCTOR**

Dear reader,

Are you a blockhead who's a total failure? Do you want to be a winner? Do you want the best life ever? Then you've come to the right place! My name is Dr. Lucy van Pelt. I'm thirteen and I will make your life better than it was before!

In this book, we learn about topics like friendship, anger, love, sadness, and more. There will also be plenty of scenarios that come with every chapter and I'll explain to you about whether or not the decision the characters make are the right ones, what they should or shouldn't be doing, and what to do in these cases.

Are you ready? Let's go!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE- FRIENDSHIP**

In this chapter, we will be exploring friendship. There are three scenarios you will read about, and I will tell you whether or not the people in them are doing the right thing or not, and they should or should not have.

* * *

 **SCENARIO #1**

Charlie Brown was walking down the street with his best friend Linus. They were talking about sisters.

"My sister slugs me 24/7. She does it because she's angry. She's always angry. Charlie Brown?" Charlie Brown suddenly shook. It almost was though he was thinking of something. Something must be wrong be wrong with him. Why else would he be shaking?

"Charlie Brown, is something wrong?"

"No," Charlie Brown said. Both of them continued walking as the wind blew in their faces. Linus couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with Charlie Brown or not. Was he lying? It sounded as though he was.

* * *

 **What happened?**

Linus was just talking to Charlie Brown when he noticed something was wrong. Linus asked him what was wrong but Charlie Brown didn't say anything.

 **Was it the right thing?**

Linus noticed something had to be wrong and asked, so yes, it was. However, Charlie Brown should've told Linus what was wrong because he was showing it. Therefore, it wasn't the right thing.

 **What should have happened?**

Charlie Brown should've told Linus what was wrong.

 **What is the moral?**

If someone notices something is wrong and asks, tell them. It might help.

* * *

 **SCENARIO #2**

Schroeder was playing his piano as Snoopy jumped on to it. His hands were behind his head and one leg was on top of the other. Schroeder felt angry. Snoopy shouldn't be sitting on his piano. He clenched his teeth and he clenched his fists and threw Snoopy off of the table.

Then he went back to playing his piano.

Soon after he finished, Schroeder went to Charlie Brown's house and Schroeder began yelling at Charlie Brown for his dog's behavior. They got into a fight and both of them were bruised and had bleeding noses.

* * *

 **What happened?**

Snoopy distracted Schroeder. Schroeder got angry and yelled at Charlie Brown.

 **Was it the right thing?**

Schroeder could have asked Snoopy to go, so no. But he did the right thing by confronting Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown was wrong in fighting with Schroeder when confronted.

 **What should have happened?**

Schroeder could have asked Snoopy to leave, and then went to Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown should have listened instead of fighting.

 **What is the moral?**

If someone says your dog behaves badly, listen to them. Don't fight.

* * *

 **SCENARIO #3**

Fifi was out flying her plane one day when Snoopy came along, flying his own doghouse-plane. Fifi didn't feel like hanging out with anybody today, but she didn't say anything about it because she didn't want to hurt Snoopy's feelings.

Snoopy was confused. It was like Fifi to not talk to him. Maybe she was thirsty, and had a mouth too dry to talk.

* * *

 **What happened?**

Fifi wanted to hang out alone but Snoopy came and she didn't say anything about it.

 **Was it the right thing?**

No, because in friendship, there needs to be honest communication. Fifi should have been more honest and should have told Snoopy she wanted to be alone.

 **What should have happened?**

Fifi should have talked to Snoopy.

 **What is the moral?**

Be honest with your friends. That's how you get good friendships.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO-ANGER**

In this chapter, we will learn about healthy ways to cope with anger. There will be two scenarios for you to explore.

* * *

 **SCENARIO #1**

Lucy was typing up a psychology guide on a typewriter when Linus came into the room.

"Go away, clumsy ox," said Lucy. She didn't look at him.

"What are you doing?" Linus asked.

"Writing a psychology book."

Linus looked at the paper. It didn't sound like something a doctor would write to him.

"You should read an actual psychology book," Linus said, after sixteen long long minutes. "You don't sound professional."

Lucy felt angry. Was he criticizing his own sister? _His sister?!_ When she was trying to actually sound professional?

Slowly, Lucy stood up and slugged Linus. Then she went back to work.

* * *

 **What happened?**

Lucy was trying to sound more professional in her book but Linus said she wasn't professional enough. As a result, Lucy punched Linus.

 **Was it the right thing?**

Lucy was right to slug Linus when he was being mean to her.

 **What should have happened?**

Linus should not have been mean to his sister.

 **What is the moral?**

Be polite to your sister.

* * *

 **SCENARIO #2**

Linus was going to Dr. Lucy's psychology place. He dragged his blue blanket with him as he strode down the sidewalk. Finally, he came across the sign. _5c,_ the top sign read. The bottom read _THE DOCTOR IS IN._ Behind it, Lucy was sitting with a piggy bank in front of her. Linus inserted his five cents in and sat on the stool.

"What do you need help with? You can tell me anything."

"Really?" Linus asked, gulping. "Anything?"

"Yes."

"I have a sister of mine who-"

Lucy slugged Linus. How dare he?

* * *

 **What happened?**

Linus was about to start talking about his sister in a bad way.

 **Was it the right thing?**

Lucy was justified in slugging Linus because he was being mean.

 **What should have happened?**

Linus should not have been mean.

 **What is the moral?**

If your sister is a psychologist and you go to see her, then don't say bad stuff about her to her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE- LOVE**

In this chapter, we will be exploring having crushes on other people. We'll look at two scenarios about having crushes and how to deal with them.

* * *

 **SCENARIO #1**

The Valentine's Day dance was coming up, and Schroeder wanted to ask Lucy out. The only problem was, he didn't know how.

Two days before the dance, Schroeder was sitting next to Lucy in math. Nervously, Schroeder looked at the note he'd written for Lucy. He breathed very hard as he put it on her desk. Lucy didn't see him doing it.

Schroeder went back to doing geometry. Suddenly, he felt a poke on his shoulder. It came from the next desk, which was Lucy's. Schroeder immediately looked at her. She was smiling at him and nodding yes.

Schroeder smiled back. She was going to the dance with him.

* * *

 **What happened?**

Schroeder asked Lucy to the dance and she said yes.

 **Was it the right thing?**

Yes. If Schroeder wanted to go with her, then he did the right thing.

 **What should have happened?**

Everything in this scenario happened exactly how it should have.

 **What is the moral?**

If you want to go to the dance with someone, ask them. Don't be a blockhead.

* * *

 **SCENARIO #2**

Schroeder was looking for Lucy when he saw her standing near the entrance. She was wearing a purple dress with no sleeves and a bow on the back. The skirt went down to her knees, and she was wearing purple slacks and shoes with the dress.

Schroeder walked up to her.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Schroeder held his hand out. Lucy took it.

"Sure!" On the inside, her heart was beating loudly, trying to jump out of her chest. Schroeder led her to the middle of the floor and they began to dance. The song they were dancing to was a slow song, so it was just perfect.

"Do you like me?" Lucy asked, smiling.

"Yes," Schroeder said. "Yes I do."

And they continued on dancing.

* * *

 **What happened?**

Schroeder and Lucy danced with each other.

 **Was it the right thing?**

Yes.

 **What should have happened?**

Everything was perfect.

 **What is the moral?**

Be happy if your dancing with someone.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR- SADNESS**

In this chapter, we will look at two scenarios about sadness, and how to deal with it.

* * *

 **SCENARIO #1**

Charlie Brown was walking down the street sulking when Violet ran into him.

"Why are you sulking, Charlie Brown?" Violet demanded angrily. Her fists were curled, her eyebrows arched, and her teeth clenched.

"I'm a loser," he whined. Charlie Brown kicked at a pebble lying there as he said this. "No one likes me."

"How are you going to make people like you then, loser?" Violet taunted.

"I'm going to drown my sorrows in a haircut."

Violet watched Charlie Brown walk away.

Then she said, "You're going to look a lot more like a loser, Charlie Brown!"

* * *

 **What happened?**

Charlie Brown confided his feelings in Violet. Violet was a little mean.

 **Was it the right thing?**

Charlie Brown was trying to deal with his feelings of sadness, so he told Violet and she was mean. He was right to tell Violet but Violet was wrong to be mean.

 **What should have happened?**

Violet should have been nicer.

 **What is the moral?**

Be nice to people when they're sad.

* * *

 **SCENARIO #2**

Lucy was crying into her arms. She just asked Schroeder out and he said no. That was so mean! She badly wanted him to go out with her but he cared more about Beethoven than her. It was so unfair. She liked him and he liked her back, so why didn't he accept?

Lucy stood up and got out of the bathroom stall. She kicked the door open as she left.

She was going to confront Schroeder. That's what she would tell her patients if they were in the same situation.

* * *

 **What happened?**

Schroeder rejected Lucy and Lucy was upset. She decided to see Schroeder.

 **Was it the right thing?**

Schroeder was wrong to say no to Lucy. Lucy was right to see Schroeder.

 **What should have happened?**

Schroeder should have said yes to Lucy.

 **What is the moral?**

If someone asks you out, then say yes!


End file.
